


Taking A Liking to You

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Loki is Interested, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, dass Loki und du euch zum ersten mal treffen, und er Gefallen an dir findet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Liking to You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking A Liking to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162257) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name
> 
> Nicht das geringste gehört mir.

Loki hasste Bälle, die zur Ehre seines Bruders Thor veranstaltet wurden. Demjenigen, in dessen Schatten er schon immer gestanden hatte. Er hasste es. Er hasste es, wie die Damen ihm mit seinem närrischen Verhalten und seinem guten Aussehen verfielen. Sie achteten niemals wirklich auf ihn, und das störte ihn sehr. Er sah durch den Raum, versuchte etwas zu finden, dass seine Zeit wirklich wert war. Er bemerkte eine junge Frau – dich – mit langen zurückgebundenen Haaren, gekleidet in ein schwachgrünes Kleid mit silbernen Akzenten und eine einfache silberne Kette mit einem grünen Edelstein, der daran baumelte, trug. Du trugst nahezu nur seine Farben. Das grün passte, aber da war kein Gold. Er kannte dich nicht. Aber er wollte zu dir hinübergehen und mit dir sprechen. Er hatte dich beobachtet, und nicht gemerkt, dass du gerade seinen Weg gingst.

Du hattest Prinz Loki gesehen, wie er dich beobachtete und du warst gegangen, um ihn zu sehen. Du konntest nicht anders, als von seinen grünen Augen wie gefangen zu sein und du hattest immer von ihm als 'anders' gedacht. Du wusstest, dass er sich in Magie übte, ganz wie du selbst, aber du lerntest von Odins Frau, da deine Fähigkeiten den ihren sehr ähnelten.

Loki blinzelte einige male, als du vor ihm stopptest.

„Hallo,“ sagtest du sanft.

„Hallo.“

„Ich bin Y/N,“ sagtest du mit einem leichten Lächeln. Schüchtern stelltest du dich dem jüngeren Prinzen vor.

„Loki,“ sagte er ruhig.

Du lächeltest leicht. „Ich hoffe, Euch in Zukunft noch einmal zu sehen,“ sagtest du, bevor du dich auf dem Absatz umdrehtest, und zu seiner Mutter gingst.

Loki beobachtete dich. Er hatte mehr über dich zu lernen, da war er sich sicher. Du warst das erste Mädchen, das freiwillig zu ihm kam, und mit ihm sprach. Er musste zugeben, dass du eine andere Art von Dame warst, und dass er nicht warten konnte, mehr über dich zu erfahren und warum du jetzt mit seiner Mutter sprachst.


End file.
